


Came the Night, Came the End

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disturbing Themes, Future Fic, Gen, Hell Fic, Sam in Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes, he remembers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came the Night, Came the End

**Author's Note:**

> digitalwave posted a rather chilling piece of artwork, [Comes the Apocalypse](http://digitalwave.livejournal.com/335182.html#cutid1), and my brain went to a really dark place. Well, dark for me, anyway. This isn't a happy piece at all, and it might make more sense if you look at her artwork first. Thanks for reading :)

Time passes differently Here than it did There.

Faster, wetter, and darker, it smolders and burns; minutes like embers waiting to ignite, hours heavy with pain, a conflagration that spreads, smothers, destroys.

Here, time tastes like iron and sounds like misery, hoarse and heavy; made of cries for salvation, for deliverance, for mercy.

He doesn't remember There very well. All he remembers – all he knows – is Here.

Here, where he can bathe in blood, and comb his fingers through entrails, picking and pulling on choice bits, the sound of flesh separating from flesh, thick and wet. 

Here, where the screams trickle down over him, warm and comforting, soothing as they echo inside him.

Here he is the day, the night, an eternity of pain shot through with sulfur and brimstone, tinged with smoke and flames and heat.

Here – and everywhere, now – there is no sun, and the only wind comes when the cries of the damned stir the air around them.

But once in a while, when the screams come slower, softer, no longer twining around him like a lover's caress…he remembers.

There, he felt the wind in his hair and the sun on his face. There, he knew tenderness and love; knew the pleasure kisses and caresses could bring, and reveled in them.

There, he knew the purity of joy and the agony of loss, and rejoiced and ached with them.

There, he was human. 

There, he was Sam.

He can still pick it out, now and again, one individual cry in amidst the cacophony surrounding him. Hears _Sam, Sammy, stop, make it stop_. 

He doesn't, and he won't, because it never can. Here is how it is now; how it always will be. _There_ is gone, never to be again.

But sometimes…sometimes…he can remember.

And then he weeps.

~fin~


End file.
